


Barcelona

by alloverthemoon



Series: MI6 AU [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 在巴塞罗那河边漫步的一个下午。BGM: Barcelona - George Ezra





	Barcelona

**Author's Note:**

> 被小情侣在巴塞罗那街头散步给刺激到的产物。  
> 没有什么意义的……甜文（？？？  
> 依旧是最近在搞的MI6特工AU，我上瘾了。

这里简直像一个热带城市，每当Dele抬起头看到河边的棕榈树时都忍不住要这么想。

此时天空刚刚进入暮色，金色的阳光从城市的西面哗地铺洒下来，覆盖了半边河面和河岸边棕榈树与民居。Dele手插在裤袋里，目光不由自主地朝着光照来那一边看去，虽然这并不是明智的选择。他的眼睛在鸭舌帽的阴影之下也忍不住要眯起来，下意识地按了按帽沿。

“你倒是很沉迷于这儿的风景？”

他听到身边的那个人似笑非笑地问道，转过头去，就看到一个翘着嘴角微笑的埃里克戴尔。那人没在看夕阳，事实上，他一点阳光也晒不到，因为Dele走在他的左边，替他把光全挡住了。

于是Dele故意往后退了两步，好让耀眼的夕阳可以招到戴尔的脸上。没有帽子也没有墨镜遮挡的某寸头男士立刻倒退了两步，双手下意识地抬起挡在眼前。Dele看他这幅样子，忍不住得意地笑了出声。

然后他把自己的帽子摘下来，啪地一下摁倒了戴尔的头上。

“这一点也不好玩。”

戴尔抬起手摇了摇手指，一副严肃地警告Del boy的模样。然而最终还是乖乖地调了调后面的头带大小，安稳地戴上了鸭舌帽。

两个人就继续这么走着，巴塞罗那的太阳逐渐落下，但是夕阳的余晖却能持续一小时有余。他们需要在天黑前回到基地，也就是说，Dele大约估算了一下，他们还能在外面晃荡起码半个小时。

那他们应该去做什么呢？Dele还是很喜欢这种不带任务的旅行的，如果是为了任务而出差，事情可就会变得麻烦多了。尤其是当你还把自己的命押在上面时——从飞机离开地面的一刻起就开始的全戒备状态，直到目标对象被成功押送回国之后才能彻底放松神经。那时候可别说什么异域风情，异国情调，他的脑子唯一显示的只有写着红色大字的标牌，以及“下一步该怎么做？”的各种思考。不管是浪漫漂亮的日本花季，还是充满着彩色城堡的莫斯科，都是一样的，毫无度假的放松可言。 

但现在他可以随意地漫步在巴塞罗那的河边街头，享受这座加泰城市与英格兰完全不一样的气候风情，还不用担心自己会不会随时中弹身亡。他转头望了一眼不知何时已经摘下帽子，放在手里一边吹口哨一边把玩的埃里克，忍不住伸手去把帽子抢了回来。

埃里克皱起眉，摆出一个过于夸张，导致一点杀伤力也没有的“你真是莫名其妙”的表情。

“你有什么想去的地方吗？”Dele转过头问道，“我们总不能一直沿着河散步吧。”

戴尔眼睛盯着Dele手里的帽子，试图把它抢回来，但却被Dele率先识破了动机，而给牢牢地攥在手里，并放到戴尔伸手够不到的一边去了：“我不知道……都行啊，我觉得沿街散步也挺好的。”

“你说真的？”Dele难以置信地望了他一眼。

“是，而且我们也差不多该回去了。到时候我们在这里绕一圈走回去，正好能在天黑之前回到基地，还能赶上晚饭。”

Dele噗地笑了一声，摇了摇头：“你没救了。”

“我们又不是第一次来巴塞罗那。要我说，我还是比较怀念在香港的那次。”

“我也想再去香港。”Dele认同道，“只要跟任务没关系——我还挺想去那儿普通地旅行一次的。”

“那我们就夏天的时候去好了。”戴尔轻描淡写地接话道，“怎么样？夏天，我们好歹也是有假期的。”

Dele转过头望向他，眯着眼睛，不知道是为了表达怀疑的语气还是被阳光迷住了眼睛：“你说真的？”

“当然！”

“我还想去美国。”Dele又继续说道，“……我很想在路易斯安那州或者德克萨斯的公路上开卡车公路旅行。”

戴尔大笑了起来：“看来纽约真是一点好印象也没给你留下。”

“美国人太多疯子了，有时我也不明白这个国家是怎么运营的。而且我这辈子想干的最后一件是就是跟CIA的人讲话，说老实话，他们觉得自己是谁？”Dele言语中毫不掩饰自己对那一次纽约之行的嫌弃，“但是我还是想去村庄看看，我不知道，我觉得那儿也许会不一样。”

“行，你还想去哪儿吗？”

Dele沉默了下来，但确实陷入了思考。他在认真地盘算自己的暑假——那还挺有趣的，对于MI6的这帮特勤来说，暑假是他们紧张而又令人窒息的日常中唯一离“生活”比较接近的事情。似乎是为了逃避他们的现实生活，大部分人在暑假时基本都处于失联状态，最夸张的可能会到中东沙漠去，尽管总部一个电话过来，不管你在南极还是外太空都得立刻回来上班。

“我们可以租一辆卡车。”戴尔缓缓地说道，“然后去德州……德州有一个小镇，还挺有意思的，我听谁讲过来着？”

两人不约而同地陷入了因思考而导致的沉默：戴尔忙着思考是谁给他讲了德州的蓝色小镇，而Dele则在计划游玩的新地点。也就是这时，突然有人叫住了他们——是西班牙语。

那是两个穿着蓝色牛仔长裙的女生，手里各捧着一个看起来就又贵又专业的相机。Dele立刻转头望向葡语专家埃里克戴尔，而戴尔刚想开口，那两个女生再度先发制人，改为用充满着海鲜味气息的英语向他们讲道：“不好意思，我们可以拍摄一张你们两个的照片吗？”

Dele瞧了瞧戴尔，完全是疑惑的神情。而戴尔却相当地轻车熟路，只是戳了戳对方的肋骨，随后小声道：“艺术学生。”

哦，这下Dele就明白了。那些在街头像无头苍蝇一样寻找路人模特的摄影系学生，他又不是没在英国少见过。

“怎么样？”戴尔在征求他的意见，“你想拍吗？”

Dele顿了顿：“……我没问题。”

拍照又不是什么耗费时间的事，两三下就解决完了。但临别的时候Dele却拉住了其中一个女孩，问自己能不能要一张照片。那女孩倒也爽快，直接掏出手机：“你有社交网络吗？”

Dele突然顿住了，有倒是有，但那可不是什么真正的“社交网络”。事实上，考虑到他身份的特殊性，这种东西他不应当有的。

“啊……没事，那算了。”

“不，不没有关系，我们有……设备，可以传输到你的手机上。”

一分钟后，两张照片就被类似于蓝牙传输（就是蓝牙传输吧？）一样的功能传到了Dele手机上，Dele一边感叹与高科技的伟大（要说有多伟大他自己也没少体验过），一边也惶恐于信息时代人类的隐私到底有多么容易就能泄露。总之，他们和这两位艺术学生分道扬镳了。戴尔拉着Dele，让他把照片也发他一份。此时太阳已经几乎要沉没于水面，而天空也从刚才的金黄色变成了粉紫色。夜幕即将降临，Dele走到下一个街口的时候，转过身来，指着右边的路：“我们走回去吧？”

“好啊。”

于是两人选了一条新的路返回基地，似乎是绕了个圈那样。两人顺着晚风有一搭没一搭地聊天，具体内容还是旅行，暑假，他们的计划从北美洲一路延伸到南美，然后又跑到亚洲，接着在北上还是南下的地方发生了分歧。“你真的不想再去一次俄罗斯？”

“暂时不想。”Dele拍掉了戴尔伸过来的手，然后却伸出手去抓他的脖子，“连着两个夏天都去俄罗斯——再说了，谁知道我们以后有没有机会再去。”

“出任务不算旅行，Del，这可是你自己说的。”

Dele没理他，自顾自地开始哼起歌来。

回去的路，不知为何，似乎比来的路要短上一些。两人对于行程的争论还没有结束，他们自然知道可以将话题这留到晚饭，睡前，明早，甚至是明天的休息时间。谁知Dele突然开口，说了一句：“其实都行。”

“什么？”戴尔没懂他这突然没头没脑的一句什么意思。

“只要和你一起，去哪儿都行。”他轻声说道，挠了挠自己的头。

两人之间忽然陷入了沉默。但这沉默也没有维持多久。

因为戴尔突然把手伸过来揽住他的肩膀。

“行啊——”他感叹似地说道，“还是你来决定吧，你想去哪儿？反正和你在一起，我都差不多。”

Dele锤了他一下，戴尔反而伸出手去把他搂得更紧，两人打打闹闹着回了基地，其中伴随着无数的笑闹，尖叫，和用不生气的方式大喊对方的名字。

“不管发生什么。”Dele那时对他说，“我希望我们能一直在一起。”

戴尔看不见他人，只能听见通讯器里传来的信号微弱而有些模糊了的声响。随后他也回复了一句，但他并不知道那差到连伦敦地铁站都甘拜下风的信号有没有将他的话传达到对方那儿——

“我们一定会一直在一起的。”他那时说，“我爱你。”

但最后什么可怕的事也没发生，他们都完好无损地回到了英国。而戴尔至今也不知道他是否听见了那句话。但就算没有，也无所谓了。

只要他们还都活着，他就有许多许多的机会，给他讲那句话。


End file.
